


Nice Hands

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuties, F/F, Fluff, Yuri, a bit silly too I guess, couldn't think of a good title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Finally wrote that TaeRimi fic I've been thinking of for ages. Couldn't come up with a good title for it, though. Sorry. ^^;;Rimi is forced to consider whether she might already be closer to Tae than she thought. And what she should do to find out.





	Nice Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I've been saying I've wanted to do a TaeRimi fic for a while now, so I finally sat down and did it. It took me a while to figure out how I wanted to do it, but it felt like I had enough pieces by this point to put something together. 
> 
> Arisa getting Tae to wear clothes that make her look more cool/handsome was pretty much the first idea I came up with for this concept a while back. I was considering making Rimi just pass out, but thought that would be a little too extreme. It was thinking of what to do for the rest of the fic that took a while. That, and figuring out how to portray Tae's unusual tendencies as well as possible.
> 
> I'd say I'm fairly happy with how it turned out in the end. And I wanted to get this idea done before I started on the next one, as it felt like I had left this one waiting for too long already.

"Here, O-Tae. Wear this," Arisa said.

"Why?" Tae asked.

"Just do it."

"Okay."

* * *

Rimi headed down the stairs, with her bass on her back. There weren't any upcoming concerts at the moment, or new songs to learn, but Poppin' Party still assembled for practice several times a week. Playing was fun all on its own, not to mention that it was a nice way to hang out too. She heard two familiar voices on her way down.

"Hey Rimi." That was Arisa. No surprise she was here already, as it was her basement they practised in.

"Hi, Rimi." The other voice belonged to Tae. It wasn't unusual that she showed up early either.

Since no one else spoke up, Rimi assumed she had beaten Kasumi and Saaya here.

"Hello~," Rimi said, and turned towards them when she got to the bottom of the stairs. Then froze.

Tae was smiling at her, but more importantly she was wearing something out of the ordinary that day. A stylish dark grey suit with white stripes, and a nice, pale blue shirt underneath. There was even a spiffy red tie.

Rimi squeaked. _Why is O-Tae-chan wearing that?_ she wondered. Maybe she was just imagining it. But it was making her feel a bit hot and bothered. She was quite weak to that kind of look.

"Are you okay, Rimi?" Tae asked.

"I... I'm... ah!" Rimi lost her footing, and fell onto her butt.

* * *

"Hahaha, you should have seen yourself," Arisa said, unable to keep from laughing.

"That was a mean trick, Arisa-chan," Rimi said, and pouted grumpily.

Tae had changed back to regular clothes afterwards, so they had gotten practice done. Even if Rimi had felt a bit awkward throughout.

"I helped pick out the suit," Misaki said, failing to conceal a smile of her own.

"You too, Misaki-chan?" Rimi couldn't believe it.

"Well, I asked Kaoru-san for advice. Didn't name any names, don't worry. I think she thought it was for myself, to impress Kanon." Misaki seemed very pleased with herself.

The three of them had gathered at Hazawa Coffee. While they didn't seem sorry about what they had done, they had still offered to buy Rimi lunch, and to get her a chocolate coronet afterwards.

"You're both awful. Why would you do that to me?" Rimi asked, and bit down on the sandwich she had gotten.

"Well, you haven't made any moves on O-Tae yet," Arisa said. "I figured it might give you a little kick to get going."

It had certainly felt like a kick, but... "W-why would I make any moves on O-Tae-chan?" Rimi asked.

"Oh, come on," Misaki said. "You have obviously gotten closer with Hanazono-san at school lately. It might even be obvious to Kokoro soon." She paused. "On second thought, I wouldn't make any bets on that..."

"And you know what O-Tae is like as well as I do, Rimi," Arisa said, sipping her latte. "I doubt she would make the first move, at least not in any traditional sense. She doesn't exactly do things normally. For all I know, maybe she already thinks you two are a couple."

"W-what?!" Rimi was unable to hide her shock.

Misaki nodded. "It sure looks that way at times. Hang on... Hanazono Tae... Hanazon-o Tae... is that why you call her O-Tae?" she asked.

Arisa shrugged. "It was Kasumi's idea, so who knows. It just stuck. Rimi-rin didn't stick as well. Only Kasumi and Saaya say that," she said.

"How about you?" Misaki asked.

"She hasn't come up with anything for me, thankfully," Arisa replied. "It would probably be something stupid, like Aris-nya."

"Hah, so you've thought about it? Maybe you _want_ her to come up with something?" Misaki smirked.

"D-don't be stupid!" Arisa said quickly, while trying, and failing, to not blush.

"I guess Toyama-san just really likes saying 'Arisaaaa~'," Misaki teased, doing a surprisingly good imitation of Kasumi. "Hm, maybe I should start saying Rimi-rin..."

"Pardon?" Rimi wasn't sure how she'd feel about that.

"Nah, not my style," Misaki said, barely suppressing a grin.

Rimi sighed. Sometimes having good friends was a trying experience.

* * *

"Rimi. Your hand," Tae said softly.

"Eh? Oh," Rimi said. Her mind had been elsewhere. She looked down at Tae's hand, held out like she did whenever she wanted to hold hands. It had become a thing ever since the day they had watched the fireworks together, but Rimi hadn't thought that much of it. She was lot more conscious of it now though. Yet it didn't feel right to suddenly start refusing. She didn't want Tae to ask why. So she gently slid her hand into Tae's grip. It was warm, like always.

The two of them were out walking after practice. Rimi had to go on an errand before heading home, and Tae had volunteered to go with her. Normally Rimi wouldn't have thought there was anything special about that. It wasn't unusual for Tae to go along with all sorts of things. But after what Arisa had said, Rimi had started wondering if there might be any truth to it. That maybe Tae already saw her and Rimi as something more than friends.

Rimi looked up at Tae. Her bandmate was quite tall, especially compared to Rimi, who was the shortest in the group. Tae was like a head taller. Not that Rimi minded. She liked tall girls. There seemed to be something innately cool about them. Even those who were a bit strange, like Tae could be. Maybe being strange was part of what made them cool. Kaoru could be quite strange too. But she hadn't really thought about Tae in that way before. Or had she? Was that why she hadn't asked any questions, or made any protests, when Tae had started sticking closer to her? Maybe she liked it that way.

"Hey, O-Tae-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you hold my hand so much?" Rimi asked.

"Hmm... you have a very nice hand. Soft and warm. I like holding it," Tae answered, just as earnest as she always was. While she could be a little playful, it didn't seem to occur to Tae to lie about anything. She just said what was on her mind. "Why? Don't you want to?" she asked.

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant!" Rimi said quickly. "I... I like it too," she admitted. "I was just curious."

"Oh. That's okay! I'm curious about a lot of things too," Tae said. "Like, if cats could fly, would we run out of birds?" She sounded like she was completely serious. "It would be fun if my bunnies could fly." She said next, and smiled very sweetly. As if she was picturing that as a nice scene.

Rimi blushed a little, and looked forwards. Tae had a very nice smile.

"Though it would be harder to keep them contained," Tae said a minute later. "I couldn't just let them out in the back garden. That wouldn't be fun."

Rimi couldn't help giggling a little. Tae could be very cute, too.

They were close to the store Rimi had to stop by. She pondered Arisa's words once more. Whether she would have to be the one to make a move. Whether Tae already thought she had made a move in her own way. It was hard to say for sure. So it might be best to just go for it. She wasn't usually the assertive type, but she was a lot more confident in herself than she had been at the start of the year. She could do this.

She stopped outside the doors to the store. "O-Tae-chan, w-would you like to go on a date? With me?" She almost managed to not stutter. Good enough. Remembering to specify that last part felt more important.

Tae gave her a curious look, then looked like she was thinking it over. "Hmm... then would you like to come over, and pet my bunnies?" she asked.

"Eh?" Rimi blinked. "That's not quite what I meant," she said.

"Well, the idea of a date is to spend time together with no one else, right?" Tae said. "And my parents are going away this weekend, so I'll be home alone. If you were alone with me, I think that would be better."

Rimi was growing redder as Tae kept talking. "Eh?" she squeaked. The two of them, all alone, in Tae's house. That was quite the thought. But maybe not a bad one. "Um... s-sure..." she said.

"You could even stay the night!" Tae said cheerfully.

"Pardon?"

"You've done so before," Tae pointed out. "The sleepover."

"B-but that wasn't just the two of us," Rimi said. That had been the whole band. That was different. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for..."

"So... no?" Tae looked a little disappointed.

Rimi blushed deeply. Why did she have to have such a vivid imagination? It wasn't helping right now. Her heart was beating really loudly. But maybe it was just that Tae felt lonely when she was all alone at home at night. It felt a little weird to Rimi too if her sister was gone somewhere overnight. "I... I'll think about it," she said.

Tae's expression lit up immediately. "Yay!"

Rimi took a deep breath before heading inside. It was going to be fine. Probably.

* * *

In the end Rimi had brought along what she needed to stay the night. If it came to that. It wasn't like she was obliged to do so. It was just in case.

"The bunnies are getting really fluffy now," Tae said happily.

"They're very nice," Rimi said, even if she couldn't really tell much of a difference. They always felt soft to her. But it wasn't that long since she saw them last, so maybe the change was too small for her to notice.

"You're fluffy too," Tae said. She scooted a little closer, and patted Rimi's hair.

"Eh? Eh?" Rimi hadn't been prepared for that.

"Even your pokey bits," Tae said, and ran a finger along the lock of hair sticking out from the side of Rimi's head. She had one on either side. They stubbornly refused to be smoothed out, so she had done her best to make them part of her look instead.

"Eee, that tickles, O-Tae-chan," Rimi said, putting her hands over them.

"Oh, sorry," Tae said.

"Eeesh, do you even think about what you do to me?" Rimi asked with a sigh.

"Sometimes," Tae said, but she didn't elaborate beyond that.

Rimi gave her a confused look. Just because she knew Tae said unusual things at times, didn't mean she was any more prepared for them.

"Oh, we should make dinner," Tae said, and stood up. "I got some pulled pork." She offered her hand to Rimi to help her up.

Rimi accepted it. Making food together sounded nice. Even if she was still confused and uncertain about what to expect from all this. Tae had said it would be like a date, but was it really going to be any different from just hanging out normally?

With teamwork, and leveraging their different strengths, they managed to make a nice meal together. And afterwards Tae had a TV show she wanted to watch. Rimi sat down on the couch to watch with her. She was feeling rather relaxed after dinner. It had helped her calm down. Though when she sat down next to Tae, she noticed that Tae scooted a little closer. Which got her wondering yet again just what the other girl was thinking.

Arisa was right in that she and Rimi both knew what Tae was like. Tae wasn't the type to say much if she wasn't prompted to. She was more the 'I didn't tell you because you didn't ask' type. Not always, but a lot of the time. So it was possible Rimi had to ask if she wanted to be sure. It was a little daunting, but at least she knew Tae would be honest. So either way she would know. The daunting part was what if she got an answer she didn't want.

"O-Tae-chan?"

"Hm?" Tae didn't look away from the TV.

"Uh... how... how do you feel about me?" Rimi asked.

"Hm?"

Rimi had feeling she needed to be more specific. "Do you like me?"

"Yes," Tae answered without hesitation.

Though Rimi realised that wasn't really a clear answer. "Um... in what way?" she asked.

Tae glanced her way. "What do you mean?" she asked in return.

"Well..." Rimi was trying to think of how to phrase it. "Do you like me as a friend?" she tried.

"Yes." Again no hesitation.

"Oh, so that's all..." Rimi said, feeling a little conflicted.

"No, not all," Tae said, looking back at the TV.

"Huh?" Rimi blinked. But Tae didn't elaborate. Rimi would have to probe deeper on her own. "Then... do you like me... romantically?" Maybe that was too bold. She kinda regretted it as soon as she had said it.

"Mm... I'm not exactly sure what that means," Tae said, and looked at Rimi again. "But... I think you're cute, and fluffy. And I like being close to you. You make me feel warm." She was smiling.

"Oh..." Rimi was feeling a bit warm herself, and lost for words.

"Why do you ask? Do you like me romantically?" Tae asked.

"Uh... I-I'm not sure either," Rimi answered. That was definitely part of the problem here.

"Hm, a mystery, then," Tae said, and folded her arms. She was clearly thinking about something again. "Oh, I know! There's a way to find out. We should kiss."

"W-w-what?!" Rimi blurted out.

"I saw it on TV the other day. The characters kissed because they were romantically involved. So if we kiss, we should find out," Tae said casually, as if she was suggesting something completely normal.

"W-wha- b-but..." Rimi had no idea how to respond.

"You don't think it would work?" Tae asked. "Hm... then I'm not sure how to find out. Sorry. Maybe we could ask the others if they know?"

Rimi tried to calm down her beating heart. It wasn't working. "I can't figure you out," she muttered.

"I get that a lot," Tae said, and went back to watching the TV. She didn't sound like she thought that was a bad thing.

Still, maybe she was on to something. It felt like it was skipping a few steps, but it might let them know. If they both felt something, then they would know. That was how it was supposed to work, right? If they didn't feel anything, then there wasn't anything there. But it would be her first kiss. Was it okay to spend that on something she wasn't certain of? Maybe she was making too big of a deal of it.

"Okay... I-I mean, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try a kiss," Rimi said, trying to act casual.

"Okay," Tae said, and immediately turned towards Rimi. She put one arm around Rimi's waist, pulling her closer, and the other on the back of her head.

"W-wait," Rimi said. She hadn't expected it to happen so suddenly. "W-what are you doing?"

"This is how they did it on TV," Tae said quite simply. "Did you change your mind?" she asked.

"Uh... j-just give me a moment," Rimi said. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "Okay, I'm ready..." As ready as she was likely to get, at least.

"Okay," Tae said again.

Rimi felt her head get tilted back, and she felt Tae move, though she resisted the urge to look. Worried that she would lose her nerve again if she did. Tried to tell herself over and over that it wasn't such a big deal.

Then suddenly Tae's lips were pressed against her own, and there wasn't time to worry about it any longer.

While Rimi wasn't entirely sure what she was feeling, she was feeling it very strongly. It was almost electric. And then it was over. She opened her eyes, and saw right into Tae's.

"Did you find out?" Tae asked.

"I'm... not sure," Rimi said, a little dazed. "Did you?"

"I think so," Tae said. No further elaboration.

"Have you... done this before?" Rimi had to ask.

"Nope."

"Oh... you're good at it."

"Guess I'm a natural," Tae said happily.

Rimi swallowed. "I think... I need more," she said. Had to make sure, after all.

"Okay."

Tae leaned in again, and Rimi wrapped her arms around her as they shared another kiss.

"More," Rimi whispered with heavy breath.

They toppled over together on the couch. The TV was forgotten, as was the reason they were doing this in the first place. Perhaps that was a good enough answer in and of itself.

* * *

"So O-Tae-chan and I are together now," Rimi told the others the following Monday. She was a little nervous, but holding hands with Tae made her feel calmer.

Arisa gave her a thumbs up.

"Huh? Weren't you already together?" Kasumi asked, clearly confused.

Silence.

"Huh?" Kasumi looked around at everyone. "Huh?"

Arisa sighed. "Kasumi..."

"W-what?"

"You're hopeless."


End file.
